Sparks:A HavReb Oneshot
by InsatiableGreed4ever
Summary: When Havoc wakes up there's awoman in his bed when he finally becomes sober he figure out that it's Rebecca, then Mustang gives him the day off and they have the first date Havoc's always wished for. HavReb Rated T for sexual content.


Sparks: A HavReb Oneshot

Jean Havoc woke to the sound of his alarm clock chiming and he hit the snooze button. How many drinks had he had last night: 1...2...3...5? Havoc's head was throbbing he turned over and noticed the other side of his bed was occupied. He jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower. The woman walked in and smiled at Havoc, who smirked and said, "Care to join Rebecca." She laughed and joined him; she kissed him and said, "It's a good thing you brush your teeth a lot because you smoke too much."

While they took a shower, the phone rang and a voice said on his answering machine, "_It's Roy and you can take the day off because I know you're hung-over from the bar last night." _When Havoc and Rebecca got out of the shower, Havoc played the message and asked Rebecca, "Want to go have some fun?" "Sure, let's go out for some breakfast," replied Rebecca.

Havoc put on some clothes and Rebecca got dressed. Havoc opened the door and said, "After you." Rebecca smiled and they walked down to his car. Havoc drove them to the Central Bakery and parked next to the curb. They walked inside and the aroma of breads and treats hung in the air. Havoc and Rebecca ordered some crepes and coffee and thy sat outside at a table next to the car and some flower beds.

The front door opened and a waiter came out carrying a tray. The water placed a tray piled with crepes and syrups and whipped cream. He picked up the pitcher of coffee and poured some into two mugs and placed some cream and sugar on the table. Rebecca took a ship of her coffee and poured some cream and sugar in and stirred. Havoc grinned at her and she said, "What." "It seems just yesterday you were calling me a pig and nicotine breath," replied Havoc. "I don't know why I changed my mind there's just something about you…" she trailed off lost in thought why she had changed her mind so easily.

Havoc put some chocolate sauce and whipped cream on a crepe and ate away at it. Rebecca leaned over and wiped some whipped cream off his face with a napkin. Havoc laughed and for a half hour longer they finished off their crepes and coffee. Havoc asked, "What do you want to do next." "Let's walk around town," replied Rebecca. They stood up and paid their bill and walked away from the little bakery. The new couple held hands and strolled through the streets of Central and stopped from time to time to peer in shop windows.

They stopped at the grocery store to pick up some supplies and went on a picnic in the park. They walked through trails until they were alone in a tiny morsel of heavy forest and in the center a meadow topped with wildflowers all around. Rebecca laid the blanket out in the center of the meadow where some sunlight poured in through the treetops. Havoc placed a basket out and pulled out some plates and gently placed a variety of sandwiches on them.

After they finished eating, they placed the dishes and leftovers back in the basket and laid next to each other basking in the sunlight pouring in, "I don't think I've ever done this on a date before," said Havoc, "It's always dinner or takeout and sex." "I've never felt this way before," whispered Rebecca and Havoc turned and kissed Rebecca. She didn't protest and Havoc strengthened the kiss. Rebecca rolled over on top of Havoc and continued to kiss him. Havoc wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, "Let's head back to the apartment we don't want to emotionally scar wandering children," said Havoc. They picked up and walked back to the car and drove back to Havoc's apartment.

Havoc's front door opened and Havoc was carrying Rebecca he placed her on the bed and walked into the kitchen to pour some wine into glasses. He came out with two glasses full of wine and handed one to Rebecca. Havoc kicked his shoes off and lied down next to Rebecca in his bed. He sipped away at it. Rebecca asked, "Where do you see yourself in the near future?" "Married, possibly children," replied Havoc. "Well then I'll expect a proposal soon then," teased Rebecca.

Rebecca set her glass down and rolled over and stared into Havoc's eyes; Havoc laughed and asked, "What?" "I'm still trying to figure out why I'm falling for a pretty boy like you," replied Rebecca. "Playboy not pretty boy," corrected Havoc in a sing-song voice. Rebecca kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Havoc strengthened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt and unfastened his belt. A few moments later, only the blankets covered their bodies from view.

Rebecca giggled from time to time, and Havoc would get up from time to time to go refill their glasses with wine. At about 11:30 P.M., they passed out from exhaustion, and fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Rebecca and Havoc went to work. Riza raised an inquiring eyebrow at Rebecca and Havoc by the sudden change of spirits. When Rebecca had to take a trip to the restroom Riza followed. When Rebecca came out of the stall Riza asked, "How was your first date with Havoc?" "Well to sum it up it was wonderful, and there were definitely sparks," replied Rebecca.


End file.
